The Secret Forest
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Arc was walking in the Secret Forest when he spots his good friend Warwick. As he got closer he noticed that Warwick was doing somthing odd and Arc want to know what he is doing and why. What did Arc see and will he get the answer? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Nick and or Nick's Knight Squad in anyway. This story was requested

* * *

Ciara, Prudence, Arc, and Warwick were exhausted after a mission as they walked through the secret forest. The girls and Warwick decided to keep on walking leaving the Arc behind. After awhile Arc made it to a clearing and saw Warwick's bare ass as his friend pees on a tree. Arc was confused seeing his friend's

Pants at his ankles.

"Hey buddy um what's with the whole pants down your ankles to pee?"

"Give it a try and I will tell you."

Arc shrugged his shoulders and went to a tree to do what his friend wants. "I see it gives you a nice breeze on your tushy."

"Yeah it does. The reason I do this is because…."

*Flashback*

Ten year old Warwick really had to go to the washroom but the problem was the zipper would not go down. He tried his best but he just could not pull down the zipper. Then it happened he peed his pants. From that day on he would just pull down his pants and skip pulling down the zipper.

*Now*

"Wow that just sucks man."

"Yeah well so now you know. Also while we are out here there is someone on our team I'm in love with."

"Really now, I bet it's Ciara."

Warwick smiled and with his pants now pulled up walked up to Ark. Ark thought he was going in for a high five but instead

Warwick kissed him causing Arc to realise that he's the one Warwick loves. The two end up in Warwick's bedroom as they make out. Luckily the girls where not at the Phoenix squad liar while this was going on. Warwick pushed Arc on to the bed and jumped on to him.

The kissing was back on and when he broke the kiss he made is way kissing all over Ark's neck that soon led to Ark's nipples being sucked on. After Warwick left his mark on each of Ark's nipples he kissed his way down and pulled down his pants to reveal his hard nine inches. Warwick wasted no time sliding the nine inch dick into his mouth.

Ark moaned as his friend sucked away. His friend was truly great at sucking his dick and wondered that's how Fizzwick was great at sucking his dick was because Warwick taught him. Long story short Ark woke up seeing Fizzwick sucking away on his dick and from then on uses his services for sexual relief. Now he has both brothers at his fingertips.

He just hoped they are up for a three way sometimes. Soon Warwick's sucking skills got Ark to the edge and in no time was shooting his load into his best friend's mouth. After swallowing his load the two end up making out with Warwick now on his back. Soon Ark gave his friend the exact same treatment. Ark soon pulled down Warwick's pants showing off his eleven inch dick. He grabbed hold of it and slid it into his mouth.

Warwick was soon moaning as Ark did his best. Ark was not used to sucking such a huge dick as the only dick he had sucked was Fizzwick's six inch dick and Ark only did it a few times. Either way Warwick was still moaning away not knowing nothing about Fizzwick and Arc. Soon enough Arc found himself drinking up his friend's load. It was sure more than his brother's by a lot.

Arc then lined up his dick and slid it into Warwick's ass making his friend no longer a virgin just like he did with Fizzwick. So he thought. The brothers lost their virginity to each other each fucking one another before Warwick went to knight school. Also one thing that both Ark and Warwick did not know was Fizzwick was a boy whore who just has sex with random boys for things.

However when it came to Arc and his brother his services where free. However, this story is more about Arc and Warwick as Arc fucks away at his friend's ass. Warwick just loves Arc's huge dick up his ass as it was truly the best feeling he had ever had. After a few more thrusts Warwick shot his load all over himself and that's all it took for Arc to shoot his load deep inside Warwick. The two soon ended up sleeping naked on top of the bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
